Digimon Mythic Warriors
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Alex has just Moved to Tokyo with his mum and has started high school until he is called to battle evil from the digimon world from a evil prince who is after the human spirits and the human world can Alex use the power of the Human sprits and save the world ?
1. Magic wish

Episode 1 Magic wish

We are shown at a an old temple in some deferent world where it was deferent from are one but deferent in others

Inside the Temple a group of people are in a group talking about what to do now most of their clothes have been rip or cut in hafe and holding wired like devices in their hands thinking about what to do

Their leader who was 40 year old with a short grey beard a scar that looked like hafe a moon cross his left eye black eyes long black jacket and silver body Armor Black boots and looked at the map of the Temple and put it on a wooden table and knew something was wrong

This cant be right he said this Temple was meant to be a powerful strong hold he said to the rest of his team

Well tell theme that when they get us said the strong man of the team

We've got no choice than said the leader we must keep the human spirits away from him he said than he looked at his son as he was looking out of the window waiting for something to come

Boy come said his father and he runs up to him wanting to know what he wanted

What is it father ? asked his son

Boy I need you to take the Human sprits to the human world and keep theme safe said His father their no telling what the prince would do if he found theme he replied

Understood father said the boy as his father got out the silver box from his bag and gave it to him for save keeping

Than his father open a secret door for him to get out of and to get away safe

As soon as he got away the door busted open and a army of Ogremons with a young blond hair woman in light blue armor

Well looks like we found the rats nest she said with a smile

Meanwhile at the human world in the country of America at new York at a apartment a devoice mother is moving some of her boxes well her teenage son was packing his stuff in his room

The boy was around 15 who had dark hair blue eyes white skin a black t-shirt blue jeans a red jacket and White/Blue shoes

Hey Alex how is the packing going ? asked His mother as she open the door to look around and saw Alex was almost done

Not bad smiled his mother hey after we are done how about we go get some take out ? she asked my treat she said

Sure thing said Alex as he got up and move the box next to the others

Anyway do we have anymore boxes ? Alex asked his mother

Later that night at Pizza hut Alex and his mother are in side having some pizza and holding their drinks in the air

To a new start in Tokyo smiled His mother than they started to eat their pizza

So Mum ? asked Alex what time do we have to leave to get to Tokyo ? he asked his mother

Pretty early replied His mother so I think we will need a early night she said

I'm still shocked how the company promoted me to Manager of Star International in Tokyo smiled his mother but sometimes when you get promoted you have to take the ride their she said

Hey I'm up for it said Alex anyway I will miss my friends back home he said

And I'm sure your make some new friends replied his mother

Sure will smiled Alex but I feel I might to fit in when I move school he said

Alex when I was your age I had to move school as well I felt I never fit in but your grandfather gave me some advice and it worked she said he said to always do what you can and knowing when you find the right time to do it she said

I don't understand that said Alex as he looked a little confused about the advice

You will in time said His mother

Meanwhile at the other world The boy is running in the forest holding the human spirits by his side as a team of digimon are looking for him

We cant find him said one of the Ogremons as he looked in the woods the forest is to big he said

Well go in and find him said the commander of the Ogremons if Prince Kurasa finds that we cant find the human sprits we will be in for it he said

Than a man in green armor and a shield around his left arm on the shield was made of some kind of mirror and had silver hair and white skin and green eyes

Well have you found him ? he asked

No lord kagami said one of the Ogremons the forest is to big we wont be able to find him he said

Don't worry I will get the rat out of his nest said Kagmi as he called on a Meramon to help him and the meramon made a powerful fireball and he frew it in to the wood than the forest started to catch on fire

As the boy saw the fire getting bigger around him he ran than something happened a magical gateway shows up and he goes in and is taking in to the unknown

Later at the human world At alex mothers apartment Alex is in his room sleeping and starts having a wired dream

In his dream he is walking in the dark streets of a unknown city and looked around the city and than saw a bright light in the sky

what is that bright light ? asked Alex as he tried to see but as soon as he saw more clearly he saw somekind of monster in red and yellow armor and blond hair a red face mask and he spoke to Alex

Alex he said your destiny is soon to come he said

What destiny ? asked Alex as he look afraid

Than he woke up and looked at the clock and it was time to get to the airport

Oh man what a dream said Alex as he was rubing his eyes

Come on Alex time to get to the airport said his mother and don't worry about are stuff the movers are taking it to the airport on a deferent ship she said

Alright mum said Alex as he got out of bed and put on his clothes

Later at the other world in a tall dark castle where it was rule by a evil and unkind prince

The prince was in his Throne room that had paintings of fallen angel digimon and a orb that show the human world on the other side

And the Prince throne chair made of some kind of wood

The prince was tall long dark hair brown eyes white skin on his fingers he had rings of deferent color his body armor was Black/yellow and was sitting in his seat waiting to know if his generals to give him the report

Than the doors open and kagami shows up holding his helmet by his side and bows down before him

So did you find the rest of the human sprits ? asked the Prince as he looked at Kagami as if he wanted the good news right away

Your Highness it seems Bushi gave his son the human spirits and we cant find him he said we had are meramons burn the forest to the ground but it seems he is gone he said

Knowing his son he might of made it to the human world said the Prince as he looked at the Orb and move his hand around it is show where Bushi son might be and show him in Tokyo

So that's where he's gone smiled the Prince as he give a sinister grin

Kagami he said get the three other in here now he said its time to give theme their gift he said as he open a tiny metal box that show four other human sprits that would be used

Later at the human world at the airport at the plane that was heading to Tokyo Alex was in his seat next to his mum looking out of the window wondering what life would hold for him in Tokyo

Than the Plane takes off and heads in to the sky

And Alex adventure is soon to come

End of episode 1


	2. A new life

Episode 2 A new life

We are shown at the middle of the night as Alex's Plane is flying theme to Tokyo to start their new life

Inside the plane The people who are heading to Tokyo are fast a sleep same as Alex mother well Alex was still up looking out of his window still wondering about his dream he had back at new york

Man that dream what was it trying to tell me ? asked Alex than he closed his window and desides to go to sleep anyway

Back at the digimon world at prince kurasa Throne room he is looking out of his window looking at the sky well his four generals are in their chairs waiting to know what they are wanted for

One general was a short man in brown/Light blue armor with a brown beard and messy long hair white skin and a dark red cape

A another had long blond hair blue eyes dark blue/ yellow armor white skin and a light blue cape

A another one was sitting in his chair reading a book he had white hair white skin yellow eyes a scar on his left cheek white/brown armor and a white cape

and the last one was Kagami was with the other generals for Kurasa to tell him of his plans

My lord what did you wanted us for ? asked the female general

Easy said Kurasa I want to tell you that even know we captured Bushi his son got away with the other human spirits he said and took theme to the human world

So where are they now ? asked the Short General

Easy Oni smiled Prince Kurasa we are going to go to the human world to get theme back he said

But we don't have any human spirits said the female General

Oh don't worry my dear Ummi said Prince Kurasa before Bushi stole the other human sprits I took four others before he took theme he said as she shown theme a silver metal box with a marking on the top of it

So what other human sprits do you have for us my lord ? asked the general as he was reading his book

Theses ones mokuzai said Prince Kurasa showing the human sprits

The human sprits said Mokuzai legend said that when the digimon world was made human sprits were made to keep peace with the digimon world he said

And can be used to take over both worlds smiled Prince Kurasa as he gave a sinister grin

So in other worlds you are going to us these human sprits ? asked Ummi as she smiled

That's right ssaid Prince Kurasa we have took over this world and if we take over the human and get the other human sprits we will have full control other the other human sprits he said

Than he takes theme out and gives eatch one to his four Generals

Oni got the human sprit of earth

Mokuzai got the Human sprit of wood

Ummi got the human sprit of water

And Kagami got the human sprit of steel

Than they became digivice like devices

What are these ? asked Ummi

These are your T-tectors said Kurasa these will help you find the human sprits and do many other things he said

Perfect said Ummi as she looked her hers

I am sending Oni to go in to the human world said Prince Kurasa as he looked out of his window he will take care of things he said

You got to be kidding me said Kagami your trust him to do the job ? he asked he can hardly do anything he said

Look Like or not Oni can do this on his own said Prince Kurasa and I want him to do his job he said

Thank you my lord said Oni as he grin with enjoyment

Later back at the human world Alex's plane finally makes it to Japan where Him and his mother will start their new life there

Well we finally made it smiled His mother as she looked out of the window

nice said Alex as he looked out of the window as well

Later As Alex and his mother get out of the plane and make it to the Bag centure to get their bags and stuff and finally make it outside

Here we are Alex smiled his Mother are new home she said

I cant wait to see what happens said Alex than a driver shows up to see theme

Hello said the driver my name is Kiro you must be Mrs Roma he said

Yes that's right said Alex Mother and this is my son Alex she said

Good said the driver we have your belongings and your room has been set up for you he said

Oh that's good to know said Alex's Mother

Than we are shown at the open road where Alex is looking outside of his window around tokyo shops and stands

Its so Lovely said Alex

Than after a hour or two the car stops at a large apartment house

The car door opens and Alex and his mother gets out and looked up at the apartment house

Not bad smiled his mother just like what was shown in the book she said

Than alex opens the boot of the car to get his bags and his mothers out and they head inside

Alex's mother went up to the elevator and press the apartment number and they go in and make it to their apartment house

As she open her doors she saw that their stuff is already in the room and she has a look around

Perfect smiled Alex's mother Alex you find a room you like well i look to see if anything havent got damige she said

Got it Mum smiled Alex and heads to one of the rooms witch he liked

Hey Mum i think i found my room said Alex as he cried out

Perfect said his mum as she was opening one of the boxes and got out her plates and coffice cups

Later after getting eveything out of the boxes and moving everything in Alex and his mother have a look around the house his mother looked pleased with the new apartment

Not bad smiled Alex mum we did a pretty good job moving everything in she said

Yeah said Alex

And you will be going to school tomorrow said Alex mother

Really tomorrow ? asked Alex

Well I asked the school to take you in anyway I just think it be a good idea for you to go in to school right away Alex mother said to him

Alright that's fair said Alex

Anyway I am going to do some shoping to you want me to pick you up anything ? she asked

I'm not sure said Alex i really don't mind he said

Okay than said Alex mother and she left

Than Alex goes to his room and lands on his bed and looks out of his window as he saw the sun going down

Here to my new life said Alex than he turn to see a picture of him and his friends back In America before Alex moved

Don't forget me guys said Alex

Later at downtown part of Tokyo A bight light came from the ally way and Bushi sons comes out of the gateway and looks around

This must be the human world my father told me so much about he said Than he walked and saw cars rushing by and people walking

This is going to be wired he said as he looked around

End of episode 2


	3. Meeting new friends

episode 3 Meeting new friends

The next day at Tokyo At Alex mother new apartment Alex mother was up and looking out of the window out of the bedroom

Perfect day said His mother as she was brushing her hair with her hair brush than she opens the door and heads in to the kitchen to see Alex making his Lunch for school

Oh good to see that your up and early said His Mum

Yeah just making my lunch for school said Alex as he was making his sandwitches for school

Anyway I haven't got work till tomorrow said his mum so I will be at home she said

That's fair said Alex as he put the lid on his Lunch Box and closed it

Later at downtown the Young boy who was carrying the silver box was walking around well some other teenagers and young grown ups ware looking at him and wondering what he was dress as

Hey kid should you be at school ? asked a young grown up and what are you dress as ? he asked

Oh I'm sorry said the young boy my name is akarusa son of Bushi and nember of the freedom fighthers he said

Right said the Guy as he looked always and ran off thinking he's crazy

I'm not going to get anywhere am I ? he asked than kept walking

Later at the roof tops a gateway opens up and Oni and his army of Ogremon and a Fugamon working as second in comande of the group

So this must be the real world said Oni I always picture it to be a little deferent he said as he was eating some food and drinking at the same time

So what do we do now master Oni ? asked Fugamon

Easy said Oni we are going to fnd Bushi brat of a son and get the human spirits he said and if I do a good job prince Kurasa might reward me with this world he said okay boys lets go he said and they all jump down from the roof tops to look for Akarusa

Later at the Bus inside Alex was looking out of the window seeing the city and cars passing by

Man so much deferent than New York said Alex as he looked out of his window

Than after a hour Alex makes his stop and gets of the bus and heads to the school gates

And see other students talking to their friends others playing On their 3DS's others are reading Mangas and books

Okay Alex try and make some friends he said to him self

Than the bell rings and everyone gets to class and one of the teachers shows up to welcome Alex

Oh Must be Alex Roma said one of the Teachers my name is Mr Kenji he said I was asked to give you your time table he said and hands it to him and he had a look

Be sure to be on class on time he said and he left

Okay so I just need to find art he said than he a kid with blue hair white skin Glasses a school uniform on and a black bag

Excuse me said Alex Place can you tell me where art is ? he asked as he show him his time table

Oh I'm in the same class he said I can show you he said

Thanks the name is Alex by the way he said

Nice to meet you Alex my name is Raijin he said my dad name me after some god he said

Still a pretty nice time said Alex

Thanks replied Raijin as he sake his hand how would you like to be friends ? he asked

I like that smiled Alex and they head to art together

I cant wait to show you to the rest of the gang he said

Later at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa Dungeons where Bushi was being kept was in chains and looking out of a window than the doors open and Kurasa shows up eating some chicken

Well look at the onces grate warrior said Kurasa you foolish old man you never should of left my kingdom he said

I had a reason to said Bushi you became just as evil as your own father you evil little brat he said

Me a brat ? asked Kurasa as he got angry than punch Bushi in the stomic

How dare you say that to me ? he asked but it really doesn't matter he said I know where you son is he said

You do ? asked Bushi how ? he asked

I used one of my dark orbs to locate him and it turns out he's on earth said Kurasa and I send my troops to go in and find him and take the human sprits back for me he said

You think you can win ? asked Bushi mark my words my son will end you and stop your evil he said

Like I really care said Kurasa and left as he closed the door

akarusa please be careful my son he said

Later at Alex new High school at Art class Raijin is showing Alex to his friends

Here are my friends Tana and Isabel he said

Tana had a pink hair clip glasses sort dark hair a school uniform and Isabel use to be from England but moved to japan when she was five years old Isabel had long brown hair black eyes white skin and a school uniform as well

Its nice to meet you said Alex

Nice to meet you as well said Tana as she shake Alex hand

I just say your Japanese is perfect how did you learn to speak like that ? asked Isabel

Oh I had a teacher who helped me before I moved explaned Alex

Than the doors open and the art teacher shows up

Hello Class said the Teacher as you know we have a new student today he said and I would like you to meet Alex Roma he said

And Alex gets up and takes his spot next to the teacher to tell him more about him self

Well my name is Alex he said My mother and I used to live in new York before moving he said but I am liking Tokyo he said than he takes his seat aging

Thank you Alex said the Art teacher now lets get on with the lesson he said

Later At streets akarusa is still carrying the box and looking at the show window to see some cloths

Maybe I need some new cloths said Akarusa as he looked at his old ones than he looked to see Oni and his troops and ran

But one of his troops see him

There he comes boss he said pointing to him

Good smiled Oni this was easy as a thought he said than they run after him

Later after Art Alex and his new friends are outside for a bit well the teacher next lesson starts

So Alex said Tana do you ever miss new York ? she asked

Sometimes said Alex

Than they looked to see Akarusa running from Oni and his troops

We better help him said Raijin

You said it replied Alex and they go after him

Should we ? asked Tana looking at Isabel

Might as well said Isabel

Than Akarusa stops to face Oni and his army of digimon

Now hand other the human sprits kid said Oni

You not going to get theme said Akarusa

Too bad said Oni as he tried to get theme but Alex punch him in the face and he fulls to the ground

You better leave him alone said Alex than he looked and the digimon and looked shocked

Dude monsters said Alex

Than Raijin and Tana and Isabel show up as well

Than something happened in the silver box it opens and the five human spirits go to eatch teenager

For Alex it was the Human spirit of Fire

Raijin the Human spirit of thunder

And Tana it was the Human spirit of Ice

And Isabel it was the Human spirit of Wind

And for Akarusa it was the human spirit of Light

Than the Human spirits became D-Tector's

No it cant be said Oni you cant be the ones he said

The ones ? asked Tana as she looked Puzzled

Guys said Akarusa I will tell you who I am later he said but right now we need to stop these guys he said

Don't worry we are going to help said Alex

Okay lets do this said Akarusa as they all got together to Face Oni and his army

Oh this is going to Be fun said Oni as he got his D-tector out

Than five cards show up in their hands and they know what to do

Okay lets do this said Alex

Alright than said Isabel

Than they Swipe theme and they become digimon

Sprit form said The team

Alex becomes Agunimon

Akarusa becomes Lobomon

Raijin becomes Beetlemon

Isabel becomes Kazemon

And Tana becomes Kumamon

After that they looked at eatch other and looked shocked at what they have become

Dude we've changed said Agunimon as he looked at his hands

Your telling me said Kazemon I look like some tinker bell thing

My turn said Oni as he got out his D-tector

Dark spirit form Oni said as he swiped the dark card in to his D-tector

Oni than becomes Grumblemon

What do you think ? asked Grumblemon

You got to be kidding me said Bettlemon this guy can become one of those things as well ? he asked

Get theme said Grumblemon as he order his army of Ogremons and his Fugamon to fight theme

Okay lets do this said Agunimon as he made some fireballs and frew theme like baseballs at the Ogremons

Than Lobomon got out two swords and used theme to cut down the Ogremons clubs

You should stick to fighting in bars said Lobomon

At the sky Kazemon makes a powerful tornado

Hurricane wave cried Kazemon and it span around taking some of the Ogremons in to the Tornado

Beetlemon looks around him thinking of what to do

Okay think said Bettlemon than closed his eyes than something happened his horn powers up and thunder comes from the sky shocking the Ogremons In to the ground

Than he open his eyes and looked amazed with what he did

Sweet said Bettlemon as he rase his hands in the sky

Kunamon is busy fighting some Ogremons by freezeing theme

Run said Ogremon as they run away

Not so fast just chill out said Kunamon as she froze theme

After the battle The team get together to face Grumblemon and Fugamon

What are we going to do boss ? asked Fugamon

Than he looked to see Grumblemon turn back to Oni and leaving with the Ogremons

You can take care of these kids he said I'm out he said and left

Oh no said Fugamon

Its over said Lobomon you lost

I don't think so said Fugamon as he got his club out and got ready to strike but Agunimon goes first

Pyro Tornado her cry out than made fiery tornado to spin himself around quickl and kick him down to the ground

Okay we better purify him said Lobomon as he got his D-tector out and scans him and he fades away

After the battle they turn back to human form and look at eatch other

Okay that was sweet said Tana as she felt happy

Yeah so cool said Isabel

Okay can you tell us who you are and what is going on ? asked Alex

After a hour or two Akarusa is telling theme everything he knows

And you see stopping prince Kurasa and saving your world is my main job know he said

Man what a monster said Isabel

Don't worry we are going to help said Alex

We sure are said Raijin as he sake Akarusa hands

Thanks guy smiled Akarusa and welcome to my world he said

Later at Prince Kurasa kingdom he is talking with Oni and is not happy with what has happened

You got to be kidding me said Prince Kurasa you were giving a human sprit and you couldent even beat theme he said as he punch the wall in hanger

Your highness I am sorry said Oni

You better not let me down aging said Prince Kurasa I wont let some Kids beat me he said and walks off in hanger

That was a close one said Oni as he was wiping the sweat from his forehead

Later in his bedroom Prince Kurasa was looking out of his window knowing the battle will be even harder

End of part 3


	4. working as a team

Episode 4 working as a team

We are shown after school where Alex and his new friends are talking with Akarusa on what he is going to do now

So Akarusa what are you going to do now ? asked Isabel you cant live on the streets Forefor she said

And you cant go back to the Digimon world with out prince kurasa finding you aging said Tana

I don't know what to do said Akarusa I cant risk going back to the digimon world just yet he said

Well you can stay at my Mansion said Isabel we have 20 rooms we hardly use theme so you can use theme if you want to she said

You sure ? asked Akarusa what if your parents find out ? he asked

Don't worry said Raijin Isabel parents are hardy ever around so your in for the clear he said

But first we need to change your cloths said Alex

What's wrong with theme ? asked Akarusa they are rare to find

Where in the digimon world said Alex but in are world people might think your going to a comic-con he said

Lucky for me I got my debit cards said Isabel getting her bag out to show theme to the gang

Okay lets go shopping said Raijin

Later at the digimon world at Prince Prince Kurasa Castle Prince Kurasa is in his Throne room he is sitting in his chair as he was watching the fight from last time by using one of his dark orbs and is not happy with what had happened

This is not good said Prince Kurasa with a unhappy face not good at all he said than turn the orb off and was now thinking of what to do now

Than the doors opened and Mokuzai shows up holding a book in his hand

My lord said Mokuzai I saw Oni failer and I want to say how sorry I am he said

Don't worry your self said Prince Kurasa I am going to keep letting Oni try he said

But my lord said Mokuzai send me or the other two we can do a much better job he said

So you have a idea than ? asked Prince Kurasa than he looked at him close in the eye than he walked away

Thought so said Prince Kurasa as he grin

Later at the human world at a cloths store Alex and the others are helping finding cloths for Akarusa well Tana and Isabel are helping him find the right ones Alex and Raijin

You know Raijin I don't think my life will ever be the same aging said Alex as he smiled when I moved to japan I thought my life would be normal but this is far from deferent he said

Yeah I know how you feel said Raijin I had this wired dream about someone saying about my destiny he said

Wait I had the same dream to said Alex as he looked shocked

You did ? asked Raijin when ? he asked

When I was still living in new York he explaned its wired do you think it had to do with what happened ? alex asked

Maybe the dream is like telling us something said Raijin That maybe we are the ones he said

You make a good point said Alex as he was thinking about it

I Think I found the right cloths said Akarusa as he came out of the dressing room with a Blue T-shirt a white jacket blue jeans and white sneakers and a cap around his head

Not bad said Alex your fit more in this world now he said

well we better pay for theme said Tana

Right ahead of you smiled Isabel as she got her debit card out in the air

After shopping for Akarusa new cloths they are at the park having ice cream well Akarusa talking to theme about Prince Kurasa and his evil ways

So your saying that Prince Kurasa is trying to gain the human spirits so he can take full control over the human world ? asked

Yes replied Akarusa as he swallow that word like some bill he will stop at nothing until he gains all of the human spirits

He sounds like a Monster said Isabel a real monster she said

He is a monster replied Akarusa with his head down all he cares about is taking over both words like he did with my one and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants

And we will help you stop him said Alex as he finesded his ice cream

We will ? asked Tana

We will said Alex we ware giving a gift and we are going to use it to stop this Prince Kurasa no matter what he said

Right said Raijin as he got up we will do it he said

As a team said Isabel

After finsing their ice cream they split up to head back to their homes

At Alex mother apartment Alex mother was sitting on the sofa watching TV than the door opens and Alex shows up

Hey Mum said Alex

Hey Alex replied his Mother your back home late she said

yeah sorry about that said Alex I was just with my new friends he said

New friends ? asked Alex mother that's good to know she said oh your dinner in the microwave if you want it she said

Sure thing said Alex I just need to put my Bag in my room he said and heads in to his room to put his stuff in his room and heads to get his dinner

Later at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa Castle he is in his dinner room having something to eat well looking in to the human world by using the dark orbs from the battle

I will have to be more ready to fight these new heroes said Prince Kurasa as he was eating his food

end of episode 4


End file.
